


DMC Cafe小段子

by black_square



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_square/pseuds/black_square
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	DMC Cafe小段子

1.

你在门口停住了脚步。  
上次的来这里的经历历历在目，现在看到这个熟悉的门店仍能回想起噩梦一般的待遇。所谓“体验极差”这四字评价，只有在这里才真正凸现出了它的意义。  
深吸一口气，为了周边，你视死如归般迈开脚步走了进去。

2.

“请您里面坐。”  
坐在前台的黑发小哥只是抬头不甚在意地扫了你一眼，就又低下头继续看他的诗。  
啊。  
就是他，上次作为服务生把咖啡撒了你一身。  
幸亏热咖啡烫不死人。  
“请问，”因为你迟迟不肯挪走，那位叫做V的服务生——现在应该叫做收银员，朝你露出了一个不屑又嘲讽的笑容。“您是腿脚不便还是听力欠佳？请不要一直站在这里，挡到光了。”  
站在柜台边上的蓝色苍鹰嘎嘎嘎地扯着嗓子笑了几声，随即拽着你的袖子把你硬扯到一个空桌子边。  
我不想坐在这里的。如果不是黑豹硬化的利刃就在脖子旁边，你本是想这么说的。

3.

“好的，点这么多对吗？请稍等，马上就好。”  
银发的服务生大男孩收起菜单，脸上是更加阳光灿烂的微笑，配合着闪亮亮地写着“Nero”的胸牌，让你根本没法移开眼睛。  
谁能拒绝这样的笑颜啊。  
除非这个男孩子把另一个银发服务生踩在脚下，往胸口捅进红后拧动把手，风风火火地滑走了。  
眼看着尼禄一骑绝尘的背影，你暗自庆幸现在是夏天，点的都是冷食。  
店里的服务生统一换成了白色燕尾服，在蓝色的主题装潢下更有夏天的清爽气息。  
但是黑燕尾服陪紫红色主题也很好看啦。你托着腮，偷偷瞄着前台读诗的V，一边感慨这个男人不管黑的白的都能穿得这么优雅简直绝了。  
虽然这人大概率是个生活九级残废。

4.

什么是真正的快乐？  
但丁先生骑着红摩托一路火花带闪电地从脑袋顶上呼啸而过的时候是真正的快乐。  
只不过快乐是他的不是你的。  
果汁就这么精准地、一滴不剩地撒在你刚洗的头上，吸管顺着头发滚到地上，装饰的小花就这么在脑袋上弹了一下掉在你面前。  
没事、没事。你这么呆坐着，告诉自己一定要放宽心。  
因为这次店里平均身高185+的猛男服务生们都带了武器来工作。  
远处切蛋糕的维吉尔先生目光转了过来，眼神里已经带着幻影剑了。  
总觉得五月雨已经要下起来了呢。  
“Fxxk you，Dante!”  
端着盘子的尼禄四手并用，朝但丁竖起一个友好手势。  
然后盘子里的巧克力蛋糕就这么以一个刁钻的角度不偏不倚地扣在你膝上的包包上。

5.

但是有一说一，尼禄眼疾手快抓起餐盘一把把头顶上的剑雨弹回去的样子真的非常靓仔。

6.

可怜了某个被儿子弹反的老父亲。

7.

洁白的毛巾干燥又柔软，混合着好闻的柑橘香气，被青年握在手里轻柔地擦拭着黏糊糊的头发。  
“抱歉小姐，我家这两位长辈实在是太……不靠谱，请您见谅。”  
尼禄叹口气，身后又传来乒乓作响的杂音，额上的青筋又爆出几分。  
或许他注意不到，他手上的力度已经增加到平时工作时的了。  
等尼禄发现时，你的脑袋裹在毛巾里，人已经奄奄一息，不省人事。

8.

全靠但丁那对你来说骚得上头的香水味才把人从Limbo拉回到人界。

9.

“真是抱歉……”一老一少两个银发男人在你旁边土下座，一个态度诚恳一个依旧嬉皮笑脸。你感受到压迫感随着阴影一齐渐渐靠近，缓缓抬头看到了一个提着武士刀，梳着背头的男人。  
“斯巴达家的男人难道就这么轻易地向别人卑躬屈膝吗？”  
冷冰冰的声音既像次元斩极富磁性的音色，又像战争爆发前导火索的火花声。  
要来了要来了。  
你最期待的环节，父慈子孝，兄友弟恭，家庭和睦。

10.

果然只有这种时候V才是最靠谱的。Shadow像一滩粘稠的石油，托着点心和饮品安稳地端上了桌，Griffen不时地放出雷电，把混战的三人隔离在离你安全的范围内。  
“他们一直都是这样，”V坐在你对面漫不经心地翻着书，“请不要在意。作为补偿，他们三个刚发到手全新的香水会免费送给你。”  
他轻笑着合上了书，转头去看被鬼手握住脑袋吊起来的兄弟二人，津津有味的表情活像在看马戏。

11.

之前误会了。V，可真大方！

12.

虽然但是，V并不会说香水是工作刚需，每次轮到他们的联名活动都会免费发一瓶。他喷香水是四个人里用量最多最频繁的那个，然而第一次发的那瓶香水用到现在也没见底。  
第一次的补偿是啥来着？貌似被尼禄塞了一套杯垫和大头夹子来着，而且回去拆开一看夹子居然都是尼禄款。  
也不知道是太欧了还是太非了，但有充分理由可以怀疑尼禄的某种目的性。

13.

就算是上菜过程一波三折，好歹也是没有缺胳膊少腿地吃完了饭。想想在三个拿着夸张武器的猛男服务生的各种贴心服务下坚持至今，这份厨力和毅力拿出去你可以吹一年。  
又有新的受害者登场了。你听着身后传来一阵阵刀风剑雨，混合着尼禄暴躁的口吐芬芳和V优雅从容的诗句，心底默默为那个人点了只蜡，手上继续摸着挂件的形状。  
别的不说，单就每次都能准确地买到不重复的一套挂件是你的一项特长，当然还有不可言说的幸运值在暗中助力。  
应该就是每次买周边的时候把但丁的幸运值吸走了吧。血花从用餐区溅了过来，但丁惨叫一声，握住胸前的阎魔刀刀尖倒了下去。  
给次次都被插胸的但丁先生默哀三秒。

14.

你对着长长的一串账单陷入沉思。  
“有问题吗？”V放下了书，表情似笑非笑又狂傲不羁。  
问题大了去了。虽然买的东西不少预算也足够……但是贵得也太离谱了吧？  
菜单上的价格貌似不是这样的吧？  
“请问……”你颤巍巍地开口，而面前的V表情逐渐嚣张起来，好不容易鼓起的勇气像泄了气的皮球一下就瘪了下去。  
“这个，这个和这个，是我的额外服务和赔偿金。”他用手指点了点几个多出来的项目，示意你仔细看看。  
魔宠的引客服务，上菜服务，保护服务和他本人陪同服务，还有损坏餐具的赔偿金……  
等等，餐具费好像和我没关系啊？  
你敢怒不敢言，因为V狂傲的脸上明明白白地写着四个字。  
慢走不送。

15.

体验真好，下次还来。


End file.
